


I Get to Love You

by asharee_arie



Series: Malec drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec doesn't approve of Disney princesses, Babysitting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharee_arie/pseuds/asharee_arie
Summary: Their hands reach out, tangling together with easy intimacy, as Madzie laughs between them and Magnus can't help but feel that this, right here and right now, is where he wants them to stay. It's what he wants for a thousand lifetimes. He wants Alexander Lightwood and he wants their family, in whatever oddly formed version of the word that entails.





	I Get to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Or the Alex babysits Madzie fic that I never knew I wanted to write. I wrote this super fast so, honestly, I'm not even sure it's coherent.

The smell of microwave popcorn assualts Magnus before he's taken so much as a single step into the loft  Extra butter, obviously, judging by the heavy smell of faux dairy. Alexander may take his breath away on a regular basis while also managing to be unfairly handsome but his taste in snacks is abysmal. Magnus wrinkles his nose in mild disgust before waving a hand to vanish all remaining traces of the partially hydrogenated oil abomination from the air. 

Walking further into their home, he huffs in fond annoyance as he sees the ever present trail of Alec's clothing. His boyfriend is so meticulous in every other way that it still surprises Magnus to see the careless way Alec discards his apparel. His boots are kicked haphazardly to the side of the door, his leather jacket thrown onto the first chair he saw, his bow tucked in a corner alcove, gloves carelessly tossed on the kitchen counter. Magnus can't help but be charmed by the small chink in Alec's otherwise perfectly responsible demeanor. 

He's halfway into the living room before he notices that Alec isn't alone. His boyfriend is lying flat on the ground, head pillowed on his arms, with Madzie curled up on his back like a giant kitten, both of them fast asleep. Her little hands are fisted in his t-shirt and her head is tucked into the nape of his neck. Soft snores fill the room and Magnus feels his heart skip a beat (or several) at the frankly adorable sight before him. The half eaten bowl of popcorn sits forgotten on the coffee table, two glasses of apple juice beside it. The matching highball glasses make Magnus chuckle, it's not often that Alec finds someone on his same cocktail level.

Magnus barely holds in a laugh when he sees they've been watching Mulan. Again. Magnus is determined to show Madzie all of the classics but Alec has been horrified by most of the Disney selections and refuses to let Madzie watch them on principle. _Ariel gives up her voice for a man, Magnus, is that the type of thing you want to teach her? Don't even get me started on Snow White.._. Mulan has proven to be the only movie that Alec approves of. Half because of the battle sequences and half because, as he'd once admitted to Magnus, Mulan reminds him of Izzy. The admission had made Magnus fall just a little bit more in love with Alec.

Magnus steps out of his boots, the jangle of their buckles loud enough to rouse Alec from his beauty sleep. His barely awake eyes blink owlishly for a moment before his lips curl up in a welcoming smile. 

"You're back," he whispers stretching out his limbs in tiny motions so as not to disturb his sleeping cargo.

Magnus slides down to the floor to sit beside Alec, his hand reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair off his forehead lingering longer than strictly necessary on the soft strands. "And you found a friend," he says with a fond smile.

Much like a cat, Alec leans into Magnus' soft stroke, inviting him to do it again. Magnus obliges him with an amused noise. 

"Cat stopped by after you left to see your client," Alec explains quietly, conscious of the sleeping girl on his back. "She got called in for a shift and needed a babysitter. You weren't here so I volunteered to move a few meetings around so I could watch her."

Alec says the words easily, as if rearranging his schedule is no big deal when Magnus knows exactly how hard it is for Alec to find free time in his insanely hectic schedule. Most days finding time for lunch is difficult so taking off an entire afternoon at the last minute must have been a Herculean effort. 

"Jace and Iz covered for me." Alec says the words with a finality that makes it clear he doesn't want Magnus to make a big deal out of it. "Couldn't pass up a chance to spend time with my favorite girl."

Magnus has been in love a hundred times before but he's never felt this heavy press of intense adoration until Alexander Lightwood stumbled into his life and lit up all the dark corners of his soul. 

"Mulan, again?"

Alec lets out an accidental laugh at Magnus' teasing inquiry, the sudden jostle startling Madzie awake. Much like Alec, her eyes are slow to focus as she wakes up but her lips stretch into a giant smile when she spots Magnus.

"Hi, sweet pea," he greets as she sits up to throw her skinny arms around his neck. He pulls her into his lap with easy affection and buries his face in the sweet smell of her freshly washed hair. 

Madzie pulls back before leaning back in to whisper (a five year old's interpretation of the word at least) in his ear, "I wanted to watch Beauty and the Beast but Alec wanted Mulan."

"At least Belle reads," Alec concedes before poking Madzie with a teasing finger, "But Mulan is better."

Her giggle is bright and innocent and joyful and it's everything that Magnus wants her to stay. His world has been sorely lacking in all three this past century and he's determined to soak in all of her little girl sweetness while he can. 

Alec meets his gaze over Madzie's head and he can tell that Alec feels exactly the same. Who would have thought? The High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute laid low by one giggling five year old sorceress.

Their hands reach out, tangling together with easy intimacy, as Madzie laughs between them and Magnus can't help but feel that this, right here and right now, is where he wants them to stay. It's what he wants for a thousand lifetimes. He wants Alexander Lightwood and he wants their family, in whatever oddly formed version of the word that entails. 

Later they eat grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup for dinner before Alec begrudgingly relents and allows Beauty and the Beast to grace their screen. He rolls his eyes when Belle refuses to come out for dinner, grumbles loudly when she attempts to leave the castle without a proper escape plan, and mumbles something about ungrateful behavior when she leaves to save her father. Madzie sits cozied up between them on the couch, her tiny hands each gripping one of theirs, and does nothing but smile when Alec lectures her on proper strategic planning and the dangers of Stockholm syndrome. Her eyes start to droop before the villagers have even organized their attack on the castle.

Catarina arrives shortly after the credits roll and her eyes soften as she takes in the three of them on the sofa.

"Thank you so much, Alec," she murmurs gathering Madzie up in her arms. "I owe you one."

Alec holds up a hand and shakes his head. "You really don't. It was my pleasure." 

Magnus wraps Cat up in a hug and promises to meet her for lunch on Thursday before Cat steps through a portal, Madzie still fast asleep in her arms.

He turns to look at Alec and knows that his face is alight with all of the emotions that he's been flooded with all afternoon. 

"Alexander, you are a treasure."

Compliments still fluster Alec and his cheekbones burn red as he ducks his head in discomfort at the praise. 

"It was nothing."

"It was everything," Magnus corrects stepping into his boyfriend's personal space which is all the invitation Alec needs to wrap his strong arms around him and tug him toward the muscled length of his body. 

Alec leans down to nose along the length of Magnus' neck and jaw. "I want this some day," he confesses, "A family. With you."

For what feels like the infinite time, Magnus feels his heart swell in the face of Alec's open devotion. "Yes," he breathes out, a stuttering gasp of air bursting from his chest. "I want that too.

Alec's face is brighter than the sun as he leans down and brushes kiss after kiss on Magnus' face. His cheekbones, his temple, his chin, an ear. He pulls back with another of those fond, happy smiles that Alec seems to reserve solely for Magnus. "Ok."

"Ok," Magnus echoes feeling his heart thud unevenly in his chest. A small, seemingly insane hope sparks to life and, for once, Magnus doesn't stomp it out. He lets it linger. Grow. He lets himself dream of a future that includes Alec. Forever. Perhaps, just this once, he can be selfish. 

Alec leans in to kiss him. Their lips sliding together with an ease that comes from familiarity. To Magnus, it feels like a vow.

Judging by the look in Alec's eyes, he thinks it just might be one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to figure out tumblr? @sparklyasharee-arie


End file.
